


Development

by overkinks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Domestic, Encourager Gabriel, Fat 76, M/M, No established relationship, Post-Canon, They kiss pretty fast though, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Acceptance, Weight Gain Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overkinks/pseuds/overkinks
Summary: After retiring, Jack's relationship with Gabriel begins to improve. However, he has to accept one problem: his increasing size. At the same time, Gabriel discovers a kink he didn't know he had.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Signs of Growth

Jack had been trying to get this visit with Gabriel for months now. 

Eventually, Jack had managed to track down Gabriel. He agreed to stop his ‘Reaper’ activities after a very extensive series of arguments. It felt like there was a lot left to solve, but it was a start. Since then, though, he hadn’t seen Gabriel in a very long time. He chalked it up to both of them being busy; unfortunately, there was also a significant amount of awkwardness that made Jack hesitant to do it. However, Jack decided a few months ago to retire from the ‘saving the world’ scene entirely, so he didn’t have an excuse to put it off anymore. It took weeks to work out the logistics because of his own nervousness, but eventually they settled on a date for Gabriel to visit at Jack’s new house. That day was today.

Unfortunately, there was a new problem: Jack’s stomach had started to get a little bigger.

In retirement, he just didn’t spend as much time exercising. He was getting up there in age, and just wanted some peace and quiet. Although he tried to keep up some kind of exercise routine, he found aimless jogging to be incredibly boring, and found himself avoiding it more and more often. He still lifted weights sometimes, at least. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t still strong; it was just that there was an extra layer of padding to his muscles all around his body.

However, by the time he noticed that his weight was increasing, the damage had already been done. His metabolism had fallen off significantly. Unfortunately, his appetite didn’t follow; he was still just as big of an eater as he was when he was younger. Probably because of SEP, he assumed. In fact, now that he had more time, he might be eating even more than he used to.

First, he tried to limit himself from eating as much. However, the hunger was absolutely unbearable. Jack had suffered physically in many ways over the course of his life, but a lack of food wasn’t one of them. In fact, he had been very dedicated to eating even when he was on the run; it was the one limit he set for himself. Obviously, that dieting technique didn’t work.

Next, he tried to stick to healthy foods. Fruits and vegetables, almost exclusively. Unfortunately, these barely filled him up at all, and he still felt almost as hungry as he was when he had lowered his food intake. It just led to him binging on other foods the minute he got access to them. God, they were so delicious, and eating felt so fucking good. Resisting temptation had never been his strong suit.

He was ashamed at how much weight he’d gained in only a few months. It had to be at least 30 pounds, possibly more, enough to make his stomach slightly curve out.

He wasn’t about to just cancel their meeting. He had been waiting to make up with Gabriel for so long. It was just that he had no idea how Gabriel would react to his increased size. He tried to use his clothes to hide it as well as he could. That seemed to work before, but a couple weeks ago, he had started to notice the stomach poking out even with his ‘special outfit’ (the one he used when he wanted to look as thin as possible) on. He had put it on anyway. The excessively tight jeans made him feel suffocated. He needed to buy a bigger size, but he refused to admit that.

Right as he finished getting ready, he heard the doorbell ring. Just in time. He walked through his new house towards the door; it was a nice place, if he did say so himself. Sparsely decorated (that was always something Gabriel was better at than he was), but the pictures on the wall of his family and friends made up for that, in his mind. They made him smile every time he saw them, and reminded him that things would be okay. He looked at a picture of him and Gabriel with their arms around each other and nodded. It would be so nice to see his friend again without the pretense of fighting each other.

When he opened the door, he waved at Gabriel. “Hey,” he said, trying to sound calm and not come off as too desperate.

“What’s up, Boy Scout?” Gabriel said. He had been so afraid, but this already felt natural. When Jack stepped closer, though, Gabriel suddenly paused. He looked down very quickly, too fast for Jack to see what he was looking at. Almost immediately, he regained his composure. Jack wondered if the other man was staring at his stomach, but he brushed that off as him being paranoid. “I b-brought something. Peace offering.”

Jack was instantly caught off-guard when Gabriel brought out his gift: a plate of cookies. Oh no. God, they smelled good. Jack had managed to keep his diet for the past few days, but almost instantly knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from eating these. But he couldn’t refuse a gift when they were still trying to rebuild their relationship. He had no other option, he told himself. “Wow, those look really good,” Jack said, trying not to stare too intently.

Gabriel nodded. “I made them myself.”

Jack stared at him. “Since when have you been a baker?”

Gabriel paused for a moment, then laughed. “OK, you caught me. They’re store bought. Still, hope you like them.”

_ You have no fucking idea.  _ “Come on in.”

Gabriel walked in behind him, following him to the living room. “There’s nothing here. You are not  _ this  _ boring, Jack.”

Jack chuckled, refusing to be offended by the snark. “Maybe I am.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You’re a fun guy. You just need it brought out of you. Which I’ll try to do. You can think of it as my service for you.”

Jack rolled his eyes as visibly as he possibly could. “Gee, thanks. What would I do without you?” As Gabriel put the cookies down on the kitchen counter, Jack steadfastly refused to stare at them, as much as he felt compelled to. Instead, he focused on the emotion of the situation. “Kinda missed you,” he admitted, then instantly regretted saying it aloud.

Gabriel grinned at him. “I’d miss me too.” Although Jack wondered if he was seriously mocking him, he started to laugh in a good-natured way. “Good to see you again,” he said softly.

The moment brought Jack a level of joy he hadn’t experienced since...the last time he’d seen Gabriel. He really was obsessive, wasn’t he?

Jack was quickly distracted, though, as the smell of the cookies hit his nose again. He moved closer to them. Assuming Gabriel didn’t mind, he took the plastic off and took his first bite. They tasted like fucking heaven. Chewy in the center with just the right texture on the outside, warm and sweet bread meeting the chocolate chips scattered throughout. Jack almost moaned aloud. Might as well help himself, he decided; he finished the cookie, then moved to a second one. In just a few moments, he’d already eaten three. Fuck, there went his diet for the week.

He expected Gabriel to make fun of him for it. Even if he wasn’t aware of Jack’s newly increased size, he was still eating abnormally fast. However, the other man didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he merely sat down on the couch, directing Jack to sit next to him. He decided to bring the cookies with him when he moved there. Just to have one more, right?

Gabriel took out his holo pad. “Got games on here. Bet I can kick your ass.” He gave Jack a smirk.

“Oh, you’re on,” Jack said, already inching closer to the screen.

And so, the two of them played games together for a while. The interactions felt so natural; just being with his friend, like the old days. He remembered how he and Gabriel had gotten so close in the first place.

Meanwhile, he continued to eat the cookies, idly putting one in his mouth at every break they had in playing. 

Eventually, the afternoon ended, and the sun began to set. “Damn, it’s late,” Jack said, having lost track of time.

Gabriel got up and stretched; neither of them had moved much from the couch. Jack didn’t have a reason to, with the cookies right there.

Wait. The cookies.

Jack looked over and saw, to his horror, that he had eaten every single one. Oh dear God. Those were going straight to his waistline. 

“Yeah, I should probably head out,” Gabriel said, not seeming to notice Jack’s conundrum. If he judged him for eating that much at once, he didn’t say so aloud. Jack desperately hoped that he somehow hadn’t noticed. Gabriel gave him a smirk. “See you soon, Boy Scout.”

Despite his current predicament, Jack smiled at that. He couldn’t help it; he was just so happy that he had his friend back. “Yeah. Let’s do this again sometime.”

Gabriel nodded. “Definitely.”

Jack really hoped he wouldn’t bring as much food next time.


	2. Breakthrough

His visits with Gabriel didn’t stop after that day. Neither did the increase in size. As he got closer to his old friend, his stomach kept expanding. The rest of him grew, too, and his thighs started to rub together whenever he walked. Around the time he had to start wearing XXL shirts, he became certain that his attempts at dieting weren’t going to work.

Still firmly in denial, Jack zipped up his jeans, finishing getting ready shortly before Gabriel came over again. Zipping them was a challenge, as his stomach and thighs weren’t cooperating. God dammit, it felt like he had gone up his last pants size so recently, and now it was happening again. He refused to admit that, and kept wearing these jeans as long as he could.

At that moment, he heard a knock on the door. When he walked towards the door, he realized that his jeans really were bothering him; he couldn’t just forget about it, with the pressure they were putting on his middle. He cursed under his breath. He told himself to keep his cool. Don’t look like an idiot.

He opened the door; Gabriel was waiting there, that familiar grin on his face he had whenever he saw Jack for the first time. Even though neither of them would ever admit it aloud, their improving relationship warmed Jack’s heart. “Hey, Boy Scout. Brought you some lunch.” He pointed to the bag of burgers and fries he was holding. 

Jack had no desire to admit how excited he was by that. Instead, he simply said, “Thanks.” 

“We still going to the park?” Gabriel asked.

Jack nodded. “Hell yeah.” Turning around, he tried to pick his keys up off the table, but dropped them. Whoops. As he bent over to pick them up, something horrible happened: he heard a snap, and felt his stomach push down.

His pants button had just snapped completely off.

It was obvious, too. His gut poked out where the button had come off, drawing attention to the fact that his jeans were compromised. He panicked. How would he get away without Gabriel knowing what happened? 

He could just excuse himself to change his pants. Oh god. Say something. 

“Jack? Something wrong?”

Foolishly, he turned around, putting his shame right in front of Gabriel’s face. He turned bright red. God, this was humiliating. Their bodies had always been in top condition, but Jack’s was starting to betray him. That was something he’d never admit to Gabriel, the man he’d spent so much time exercising with, and who had seen every part of his body before. Well, at least how it used to be.

Jack instantly turned away, feeling the heat on his ears. He nearly jumped when Gabriel started to speak. “You know, you don’t have to hide it from me. I don’t judge.” Wait. What?

He had no idea how to respond to that. The only thing he could think of was his horror that Gabriel had even noticed his predicament. Not that it hadn’t been obvious to anyone paying attention over time, but still. He didn’t want to be reminded. “You d-don’t?” Jack stuttered dumbly. Ugh, when did he get this awkward again?

“No.” He saw Gabriel turn his head to the side, as if embarrassed. “I...think it’s kinda hot, actually.”

_ Now  _ it was Jack’s time to be confused.

He had always wanted to impress Gabriel, though. From the moment they’d met. And the feelings he had for the man certainly influenced that, and made this moment both thrilling and extremely terrifying. What if he was joking? Why would anyone be attracted to Jack letting himself go? 

“Oh.” Jack stared at the ground. He asked the question that was burning in his mind. “Did you notice before?”

Gabriel nodded. “Pretty much the minute I saw you.” Jack recalled Gabriel staring downward when they first saw each other. So he  _ was  _ looking at his stomach. “Wasn’t sure why I kept wanting to stare. Went home and looked at some stuff online and...turns out, I really like fat guys.” Gabriel didn’t look Jack in the eye. That didn’t mean he was lying, did it? “I’ve been waiting to tell you, but it’s kinda awkward.”

Jack stared at him, not sure of how to address the situation. He wanted this. Badly. He couldn’t screw it up now. “It...doesn’t have to be awkward.” He moved closer to Gabriel, and saw the other man’s eyes widen, as if he were slowly approaching a prey animal. “If we both like each other, why not?” He said, trying to sound confident.

Evidently, Gabriel took that as an invitation, because he pushed in for a kiss. Jack gladly took him up on it.

As they pressed their lips against each other, Jack pushed his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, who followed suit. Gabriel worked his hands down to Jack’s hips, no doubt feeling the increased size of Jack’s waistline. The prospect was a bit embarrassing, but he was too focused on the pleasure he was experiencing to care.

Gabriel pulled away for a moment, leaving Jack slightly disappointed. “I’ve got an idea. Gimme a minute.”

Barely a second later, Gabriel rushed off to the kitchen. What was he planning? Jack followed him and saw that he was taking their lunch out of the bag, placing it on the table. The burger was one of the biggest he’d ever seen, and the fries were certainly the largest size they had. Jack hoped his mouth wasn’t watering. God, had his appetite always been this bad?

Gabriel didn’t meet his eye. As if he were just as shy about this as Jack was. It was kind of cute, actually. “Jack?” He paused. “...Can I feed you?”

Jack stared at him, wide-eyed. But he did recall that being a kink some people had. When he thought about it, all he could consider was how intimate it would feel to be that close to Gabriel, and how hungry he was. He could feel himself blushing again. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Clearly, Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice, as he directed Jack to lay down on the couch. After Jack complied, he picked up the burger and moved to the couch with him, laying down on top of him. Gabriel slowly pushed it towards Jack’s mouth. Absolutely intoxicated by the smell, Jack opened his mouth, allowing Gabriel to put it inside. It tasted like heaven. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how best to do this. The way that would satisfy Gabriel the most. Who knew that eating could be so complicated?

However, he decided to just give into his instincts. And what they were saying right now is that he needed to eat more. He reached his head up for another bite. 

“Damn, you really are hungry,” Gabriel said, voice dripping with sensuality. If the hardening dick he felt brushing against his thigh was any indication, Gabriel really was getting off on this. 

Jack looked away shyly. “I just don’t get why you think this is hot. I let myself go.”

Gabriel moved his head down to Jack’s stomach and kissed it once. “Yeah, and it’s cute as fuck.” 

It was still hard for him to meet Gabriel’s eye, but there was a pressing matter he needed to attend to. “I...didn’t want to stop eating,” he said.

Gabriel paused, then let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’d never make you stop doing that.” He moved back up to Jack’s face, kissing his cheek. Jack couldn’t deny how good that felt. How long had he wanted to do this with Gabriel? Even if the situation wasn’t quite what he was expecting, it was still what he’d been dreaming of. 

In no time, the burger was gone, Jack having completely scarfed it down. As big as it was, he still wasn’t full. As much as he enjoyed the way Gabriel was now cuddling against him, he didn’t want to let the fries get cold. “Aren’t we gonna eat our fries?” Jack asked, trying to be as discreet as possible.

He saw Gabriel smirk at him. “Of course.” He got up to get the fries; Jack would miss the comforting feeling of the man on top of him. The changes to his body made him not particularly heavy, but it was still enough weight to be noticeable. “Hey Jack?” Jack looked over at him. “Can I maybe...live here with you from now on?”

He didn’t want to acknowledge just how much happiness surged through him at that comment, as he desperately hoped it wasn’t a joke. “That’d be awesome. You mean it?”

Gabriel nodded. 

“And trust me, you’ll be stuffing your face even more often with me around.”


	3. Tenderness

Living with Gabriel was everything Jack had dreamed of. Kissing him, cuddling on the couch with him, having sex, and just having him around all the time was incredible. Not only that, but they still were able to make their same old quips and prod at each other. It felt so natural. Like they were both best friends and lovers. Jack hadn’t realized just how lonely he had been until now.

Gabriel also lived up to his promise of keeping Jack well-fed. He frequently cooked for him, and always had a large amount of food available at the house. There was technically no need for Gabriel to eat because of the way his body worked now, yet there was still enough food in the house for two people. And ‘interestingly’, much of it was high in fat and sugar.

If Gabriel was increasing Jack’s size on purpose, it was certainly working, because he only continued to get bigger. His appetite only grew over time. It helped that Gabriel knew Jack well enough to know exactly the food he liked and how he liked it cooked. 

Whether it was intentional or not, though, Jack was still happy. Gabriel’s kink turned out to be stronger than he let on, and nowadays, he couldn’t keep his hands off Jack. The praise he gave flattered the hell out of Jack every time. Even though it was hard for him to conceptualize why Gabriel was so attracted to him letting himself go, he couldn't deny it made him feel sexy when his body was outright worshipped so much of the time. At least he could always rely on one person to find him attractive. It was reassuring, in a way.

Right now, Jack was on his way to weighing himself. He always cringed when he did, but he found himself less humiliated nowadays than he had been for a long time. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe the extra fat on him wasn’t so bad. God, that man and his damn fetish were starting to get to him, weren’t they?

_302_

Jack stepped off the scale. As embarrassing as that was, a part of him was excited to tell Gabriel. It was nice to hear Gabriel tell him how sexy he was. Pleasing him always felt good.

At that moment, Jack realized something. If this pleased the man he loved...was there anyone else he needed to impress? That in mind, he walked into the living room to tell Gabriel about the news, then smelled something coming from the kitchen.

“Made waffles,” Gabriel said, knowing exactly what Jack was thinking. The waffles were large enough to take up the entire plate; enough that only one would be a full meal.

Jack noticed something about the setup. “Why’d you make 3? We having company?” Jack asked.

Gabriel smirked at him. “Because I know you won’t only have 1, tubby.” 

Jack grumbled. He was right, but he didn’t have to say it out loud. “Anyway,” Jack started, “Just did my weigh-in. Passed 300,” he said, finding a surprising lack of shame in his voice.

Gabriel gave him a big grin. “Hell yeah. I know just the way to reward you.”

Jack turned his head away. “It’s not a good thing.” He said that, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he felt that way anymore.

“Oh, quiet down,” Gabriel said. He pointed to the loveseat. “You should sit down.”

He knew what was coming. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. Moving away from the kitchen (and the smell of the waffles, sadly enough), Jack sat down on the loveseat, and didn’t want to admit how it creaked under his weight. He left a bit of space in the back.

Gabriel used his wraith form to slither behind him and take his middle in both hands. He started to work small circles around his stomach. It was becoming difficult to deny that he loved the belly rubs. They had an instant calming effect on him, especially since Gabriel would always whisper praises in his ear during them.

“God, you get hotter every day,” he mumbled. “This thing is so nice and round.” He gently pressed into Jack’s stomach, feeling it slightly vibrate every time moved his fingers away. The blood quickly rushed to Jack’s cheeks. 

As the rubbing continued, Gabriel placed small kisses on the side of Jack’s thickened neck. The feeling of his breath while locked in his embrace was incredibly intimate. Probably what he liked so much about these moments. 

He felt Gabriel move his head forward until it was resting on Jack’s shoulder. “You’re so soft and warm,” he cooed, moving his hand up Jack’s stomach until he reached his sagging breasts. He cupped one in his hand. “These are nice, too.” He felt Gabriel’s mouth move into a grin. “I don’t know why you don’t see how beautiful you are like this.” 

“It’s just...hard, I guess,” Jack mumbled.

“Not the only thing that’s hard right now, I’ll tell you that,” Gabriel said, chuckling.

Jack rolled his eyes. “What a dad joke.” 

Gabriel trailed his fingers over the stretch marks on the bottom of Jack’s stomach. He kissed Jack’s cheek. “One day I’ll make you see how hot you are. After I fatten you up a bit more.”

Jack felt his face heat up. “I’ll lose weight soon. Promise.” Of course, he was almost certain that wouldn’t happen at this point. And he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to keep trying.

“Sure, sure,” Gabriel said, sounding entirely unconvinced. He kneaded his hands into Jack’s stomach like a cat would do to a blanket, a pleased rumble in his throat. Jack couldn’t deny the calming sensation that went through him when he was pampered like this. The intense affection between the two of them became obvious during these moments. Gabriel kissed down Jack’s jawline, all the way down to his double-chin. 

Even as every part of Jack grew thicker, Gabriel still accepted him. There was nobody who made him feel more secure, safe from both the outside world and his own self-loathing. “Love you,” Jack said, looking behind him in an effort to look Gabriel in the eye.

Gabriel made a contented hum. “Love you too, big guy.”

_Big guy._ Maybe it was because of the way Gabriel delicately glided his hand across Jack’s stomach, but he didn’t mind that nickname at all. It was cute, actually. He wouldn’t mind being known as that. Certainly cuter than ‘tubby’. 

“After you shove breakfast in your face, what do you say we have some early sex?” Gabriel asked.

Jack smirked at him. “Wouldn’t say no.” At that moment, Jack realized something. “Wait. You don’t even eat. Does that mean all three of those are for me?”

Gabriel gave him a smug look. “Maybe. You excited?”

“How much do you think I can eat?” Despite this, Jack was already getting up to go get his food. 

“A lot.” After the two had both risen from the chair, Gabriel gripped Jack’s ass. “God, your ass used to be so flat. Now it’s a fucking gift.”

Jack scoffed, despite feeling his whole body flush at the praise. “Thanks for insulting and complimenting me at the same time,” he grunted. 

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel said, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure if Gabriel realized he wasn’t actually being thanked. “Now, let’s eat.”

After Jack got to the table, he began eating almost immediately. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of the waffles. Gabriel’s cooking only seemed to get better over time. As he ate, Jack noticed Gabriel giving him a dreamy look. Probably already getting a boner. Although he would’ve been embarrassed by that in the past, pleasing his partner like this made him feel warm inside.

Who knew that some extra weight was all he needed to do to achieve his ideal relationship?


	4. Big Guy

Months passed, and Jack’s weight eventually plateaued. For now. He didn’t bother checking what it was on the scale - he didn’t even really care anymore.

The fact was, he had started to see what Gabriel meant. Maybe his stomach wasn’t so embarrassing. Sometimes, he even managed to admire himself in the mirror a bit. The love handles on his sides were something he felt especially okay with. His former confidence in his appearance was starting to return, even though it was for different reasons.

Right now, Gabriel was at a hearing with Winston, who functioned as his probation officer. He had always made it very clear to Jack how incredibly boring he thought these meetings were, but it was the price to pay for not being in trouble with the law anymore. After everything Gabriel had done, being bored every once in a while was barely a slap on the wrist.

But then, Jack got an idea to fix Gabriel’s boredom. He did wait until his meeting would be over, though, because he would certainly need to have the sound on for this.

Oh, it was perfect. He picked up a large donut from the counter, undressed, then found his phone and pressed the record button.

As the camera taped him, Jack started rubbing at his breasts. He made sure to emphasize the soft tissue of his chest, trailing his fingers around his nipple and cupping under them to make them appear as large as possible. He moved his hand down to his belly, rubbing it a few times. Then, he took a bite of the donut, moaning as he chewed it. He ate it as sensually as he possibly could, both slowly but with an obvious desperation (which wasn’t entirely acting - it was fucking delicious. God, he loved chocolate) After he finished the donut, he put his hands around the bottom of his stomach and shook it a few times. 

He finished the recording. Perfect.

When he sent the recording to Gabriel, the response was swift. 

_ Gabe: Oh you FUCKER _

_ Gabe: I am going to fucking RAVAGE you when I get home _

_ Gabe: You sexy asshole _

Jack snickered. A job well done.

Gabriel sat down on one of the train’s seats closest to the window. All he could think about was the video he had just received. A very inconvenient erection had developed in his pants, which he was doing everything he could to cover up. He tried to leave as much space between himself and the other passengers as he could, hoping that they wouldn’t look his way.

As the ride progressed, he daydreamed about Jack. He had become one of the sexiest men Gabriel had ever seen. His soft stomach was the perfect size, and was nice and round. Great for kneading and squeezing. He loved to press deeply into it and feel it bounce back. His breasts were great, too. What had once been pure muscle had now combined with fat to produce sagging pecs, ones that were soft to the touch but still had a firm base to them. SEP enhancements allowed Jack to keep his muscles even with the large increase in body fat, allowing for a perfect mixture of strength and softness.

Jack had always been hot. But giving him the addition of some extra fat? With love handles Gabriel could grab onto, thick thighs to bury himself in when he sucked Jack’s dick, and a fat ass for Gabriel to admire every time he walked by? That just made him absolutely perfect. 

Jack seemed so much more open to the change recently, too. In the past, Gabriel had worried about his self-esteem. No matter how much he got off on his looks, the thought of the man he loved feeling so bad about himself was almost enough for Gabriel to want him to lose weight. (Almost.) In time, though, Jack had stopped worrying about it, and his confidence seemed fine now. He didn’t try to hide it anymore when he ate half of the pantry. If Gabriel walked in on him doing it, he always seemed happy to let him watch. Gabriel sure as hell appreciated that.

At the moment, Gabriel was trying his very best not to dwell on the  _ very  _ interesting video he had received, for fear of getting too large of an erection on this train. Jack just looked so perfect like that. His only regret was that he wasn’t there right now.

But at least he knew exactly what he’d be doing when he got back.

Jack lay on the bed, on his back so his stomach was completely visible.

After Gabriel had come home, they had almost immediately gone to the bedroom. Gabriel had gotten food on the way home. Jack wasn’t sure what he was more excited about: eating, or the inevitable sex they were going to have.

Gabriel slapped his stomach lightly, not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough that it caused a wobbling to spread across the surface. “I like you in this position. I’d love to have your fat ass on display, but I can’t keep my eyes off that belly,” he said, in a tone that was soft, but with an edge to it. One that showed both affection and lust. It sent shivers down Jack’s spine.

He turned to his right and picked up a drumstick of chicken, moving it towards Jack. The smell hit him immediately, and he tried to restrain himself from reaching for it before Gabriel got the chance to give it to him. Gabriel pushed it into Jack’s mouth, who took a big bite and let out a pleased groan at the taste. So savory and delicious. He needed more. He took another bite, not waiting for Gabriel to push it closer a second time.

“Damn, you really are desperate, huh, big guy?” There was that nickname again. The one that Jack had discovered he really loved. Gabriel tended to use it mostly when he was trying to butter him up, and it almost always worked. Sneaky dick. 

Jack was already almost finished with the drumstick. “Mmmm. Yeah,” he said between bites. 

Gabriel watched him for a moment, adoration in his eyes. A smile hit his face, and Jack returned it as best he could (his mouth was a bit occupied with something important at the moment). After Jack finished the drumstick, Gabriel put it away and picked up a piece of pizza from the bedside table, handing it to Jack. “I’m gonna need you to feed this to yourself, ‘cause my hands are gonna be kinda busy.” 

Jack nodded. Satisfied, Gabriel moved his hands towards Jack’s dick and began stroking. Jack bucked his hips upwards into his hold. He hadn’t even realized just how horny he was. As Gabriel did that, he started to eat the pizza, the cheese and sauce nearly distracting him from the sexual stimulation he was receiving.

After Jack scarfed down the pizza, Gabriel used his free hand to begin pressing into Jack’s stomach, gliding his hand down to his right love handle. It was becoming difficult to think straight with the combination of Gabriel’s soft touch on his middle and the more firm jerking of his cock. Jack was starting to pant, and not just from the exertion.

Gabriel looked up at Jack’s face. “Damn, you finished the pizza already?” Jack nodded; in the past he would’ve been ashamed, but now he realized there was nothing wrong with his massive appetite. Obviously, Gabriel wasn’t bothered either, because he picked up another slice and gave it to Jack. Without wasting any more time, he grabbed Jack’s cock and pushed upwards; Jack was already leaking. He threw his head back.

It didn’t take much longer for Jack to reach orgasm. He looked at Gabriel, ready to help take care of him, but clearly he had other ideas, because Jack felt Gabriel’s dick poking into his stomach. The other man began grinding against Jack’s gut, gripping his love handles for leverage. Jack only sat back and watched as Gabriel humped his stomach until he reached orgasm; Jack felt deep affection as he watched his lover get off so easily to him. This was the life he always wanted, wasn’t it?

Maybe he should get even bigger.


End file.
